Schools and Supers
by mpsullivan
Summary: Michael is a teacher at Western View Junior High. Violet Parr is a lonely girl, trying to make some friends. Tony Rydinger is the most popular kid at the school. Kari McKeen is the cheerleading captain. We will be going through the lives of these kids. This is story is a crossover with Ninjago and The Incredibles.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys. Welcome to my second story of Schools and Supers. I wanted to do it early due to the start of new seasons of television. I'll try and update every Friday. Hope you enjoy Violet's first day.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Prologue

Violet's POV

Hello. How are you doing? My name is Violet Parr. I have a lot of secrets that I can't tell you. I have blackish-purplish hair. But, my deepest darkest secret, is not for you to know. But I can tell you I am attending Western View Junior High. Me and my family have been moving from place to place. State to state. We first lived in Missouri. We had to move because my father always had incidents with his jobs. But now we are living in Metroville. Today, a new kid is coming today. That's just a rumor. I hope he or she will be friends with me.

Every school, my mom drives me to school. She does that because she know that the kids will say to go…, go…., I don't want to say it because I think it will make you uncomfortable.

"Ok, here we are honey," My mom said.

"Bye, Mom," I said.

"Bye, Vi," My mom replied.

*timeskip*

* * *

Kari's POV

"Attention, class," Mr. Clark said.

All of the class became quiet.

"Now we have a new student, here at Western View Junior High" Mr. Clark said.

"Is it a boy?" I asked.

If you want to know why I want it to be a boy, it's just boys are just so handsome. Plus, I hate being single. It sucks.

"Now, I want you to be kind to this kid. Welcome him. He's a bit young. So just please, just be nice. Class, welcome…," Mr. Clark tried to say.

"Thank you Mr. Clark," The kid said.

When, Mr. Clark said the kid was young, I didn't mean he was 10 years old. On the bright side, it's a guy.

* * *

Michael's POV

My parents took me to psychology school when I was 5. After 5 years of psychology school, I've decide to go to, high school.

"What's up, people," I yelled.

"Excuse me, Michael. That's seems not school appropriate," Mr. Clark said.

* * *

Violet's POV

I guess the kid took it, a bit too far. Maybe he should just say hi in an expected way. Just so I don't look worse. That's just a thought. I don't know why he would make me look worse.

* * *

Michael's POV

I'm not trying to make anything worse. I'm just trying to lighten the mood. Most people say school is boring. But, I'm here to prove a point. Well, not actually to prove a point, just to learn.

* * *

Kari's POV

It was lunch time, my favorite time. I mostly enjoy eating with my friends, who are mostly cheerleaders.

"Hey, Kari…" one of my friends Laura said.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you know Tony Rydinger?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, Why?" I asked.

"Look at the table horizontal from you?" Laura replied.

I looked at the table horizontal from me. It was just Tony.

"All I see is Tony," I said to Laura.

"Look again," Laura replied.

I looked again at his table. I just saw Tony. But when I looked away from his table I saw Violet Parr. And the new kid.

"What the hell?" I yelled.

* * *

Tony's POV

Most girls really like me at school. I'm basically the cool kid here. Today at lunch, I sat and talked with a girl who was shy. She was just probably nervous. I'm talking to the new kid. He says he's a master of comedy. But he takes it over the top.

Tony, what's going on," Kari asked.

"I'm sitting here with my friends," I replied

"You're sitting with the new kid and Violet Parr," Kari said.

"His name is Michael, and yes, I am sitting with this girl, Violet," I replied.

"She's a freak, Tony. She wears baggy clothes, she hides behind her hair, and doesn't talk. She's weird," Kari said.

"She just might be shy," Michael said.

Kari looked really angry. She opened her lunchbox.

* * *

Violet's POV

"If you're sitting here then I'm…" Kari began to say.

"She looked at her lunchbox. Her expression looked shocked.

"Oh damn it. Damn it." Kari said.

"Kari, chill. What's going on? What's the problem?" Tony asked.

"He put my stuff in Jell-O again," Kari replied.

What Kari took a stapler in Jell-O. I seem surprised. Somebody put Kari's stuff into Jell-O. I just laughed. I was kind of funny, I guess.

"That's the third time he's done it, and it wasn't funny the first two times he did it at English and math classes," Kari said.

"Why is he doing that?" Tony asked.

"He heard me saying some mean things about Violet. I guess he's trying to make me not hate her. But guess what, it's not working," Kari replied.

Wait, somebody's being nice to me. I mean, they didn't have to put Kari's things in Jell-O.

"What is that?" I asked.

"That's my stapler," Kari replied.

Kari pulled the stapler out of the Jell-O.

"Don't that, Kari," I requested.

"Well, what do you want me to do, freak?" Kari asked.

"Eat it out. They're people starving in the Africa, which is horrible," I replied.

"Oh be quiet!" Kari yelled.

"Bye the way, how do you know it's yours?" I asked.

"Because it's got my name in sharpie marker," Kari replied.

"Yeah, don't eat it now," I said.

"Ok, you can be my witness, can you give him an official warning?" Kari asked Tony.

Tony, Kari, and I looked at Michael. Michael was eating Jell-O.

"How'd you know it was me?" Michael asked.

"It's always you," Kari replied.

Wow. The new kid did it. I was not expecting that.

"Come on, guys. Can't you discipline him?" Kari asked.

"Oh, discipline. Kinky," Michael yelled.

I sighed, in an annoyed way.

"Ok. Think about a practical joke, you got to find out when to start as well as to stop. And Michael, yeah, now is time to stop putting Kari's things into Jell-O," Tony told him.

"All right," Michael said.

Michael turned to Kari.

"Kari, I'm sorry. Because, I've always been your biggest flan," Michael said.

That me and Tony laughed a little.

"Wow, that was good," Tony said while trying to stop laughing.

We couldn't stop laughing.

"You should have put him in custardy," I suggested.

"Hey, hey, hey, yes! The girl did it. She made it better," Michael said to me.

I guess, I was proud of myself. I wasn't good with jokes that much.

"You know what I'm most concerned about? Damage to school property," Kari said.

Me, Tony, and Michael quieted down the laughing.

"Pudding, pudding. I'm just trying to think of another desert to do," Michael said while thinking.

* * *

Kari's POV

It's ok here. But sometimes, people take advantage of things. I sometimes want to laugh, but this is a place of learning. P.S., I was in boarding school for 3 years, when I was 7, and you can't mock about that.

I was walking over to Michael desk.

"Hey, Kari," Michael said.

Michael high-fived me. I didn't come to high-five him, I came for my stapler.

"Give it back," I demanded.

"I'm just borrowing it," Michael replied.

I grab the stapler of out his hand.

"It's got my name on it," I told him.

I show Michael my name on the stapler.

"Kari," I said saying my name on the stapler.

"Well, it says Cory, actually," Michael said.

"Next time, ask if you can borrow it," I requested.

"But you'll say no," Michael replied.

"Because, you're going to put more of my stuff into Jell-O again," I said to him.

I sort of have a felling he's going to take my stuff and put it into Jell-O.

"Kari, it was just there, Ok?" Michael said.

"Yeah, you see that rectangle shape on my desk,?" I asked.

I pointed a rectangle chalk-drew shape.

"Yeah," Michael replied.

"That's it's home. Leave it there," I told him.

"Ok," Michael said.

All of the sudden, Michael grabbed the stapler out of my desk. And he started running to the window.

"Michael," I yelled.

I started to chase after him. Michael stuck his hand with the stapler out the window.

"Stay where you are. Ok. I'm going to let this go unless, you'll stop acting like a fool," Michael said.

"Well, you won't," I told him.

"Well, I have," Michael said.

When, Michael took out his hand from the window, the stapler was gone.

"What if that killed someone?" Kari asked.

"They'll think you're the murder. It's got your name on it," Michael replied.

I sighed.

"Why would a murder put her name on a murder weapon?" I asked.

"To stop people from taking it," Michael replied.

*timeskip*

* * *

Michael's POV

Ever since I first got here, I've rented my own classroom. 7th period is geography, which I am running. And also in 7th period, we'll be discussing things like, psychology, or the human brain, or Music.

"Attention student of Western View Junior High, 7th period is starting in 5 minutes. So be here ASAP," I told the students outside of my students

*timeskip*

"Hello, students," I said.

"Wait a minute. Where's the teacher?" Kari asked.

"I am the teacher," I replied.

"Oh really, teacher of what?" Kari asked.

"Of geography. Of North America. Of South America. Of Europe. Of Asia. Of Africa. Of Australia. And of Antarctica, because there are not cities in Antarctica," I replied

It's true. Antarctica is a winter wonderland. I've haven't been there. I just found it out on the internet on my BorgComputer.

"Today, will we be learning about Japan," I told to class.

"The bad guys from the second Karate Kid? No way," Said a kid.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" I asked the kid.

The kid was a boy in his late teens. He had white hair and blue icy eyes.

"I am Zane," The boy said.

"Zane, I think you're being a bit racist. Japan is not evil. Maybe we can talk about Japan in Another day. We will be talking about Pakistan," I told Zane.

A kid with freckles and brown hair raised his hand.

"Yes?" I asked to kid.

"My name is Jay. My family was born in Pakistan. So is it cool if I can tell the class about Pakistan?" The kid asked.

"Sure. I'm fine with that," I replied.

The kid got out of his desk and began to speak.

"My name is Jay Walker, and no I was not born a Jay Walker. My family was born in Pakistan, and what it's like that is the food is really good from my opinion. We are very hospitable, and there is a lot of entertainment in theaters and zoos. That's all I have to about Pakistan" Jay said.

The class applauded for Jay.

"Thank you Jay," I said

"Maybe the emo girl Violet, can show us if she's met any emo's like her?" A student asked.

Half of the class laughed. But I just said…

"Get out."

Laughter quieted down.

"Sorry," The student said.

He had black hair and a handsome face from the girls opinion.

"No. This is not a joke. That was defensive and lame. That is a girl who is friendless. That was hurtful, this is not a joke, and you should just get the hell out," I told him.

The student just walked out of the room.

People have got to learn that people are different. But a couple kids pick on this girl, Violet. Kari, and this guy who works for a school that I don't like. Violet Is jut probably just shy. You know what I am going to do. I am going to try and be friends wither. Then, I'll ask Tony Rydinger to interact with her. It's a little something to make her happy.

* * *

Violet's POV

Michael walked over to my locker to talk to her.

"Hey," Michael said.

"Hey," I replied.

"I'm sorry you had a weird first day," Michael said.

"What do you mean? My first days always turn out weird," I said.

"What, really?" Michael asked.

"Yeah. I just have one question. Am I special?" I asked Michael.

"Yes. From the bottom of my heart. You are really special," Michael replied.

"Thank you," I said.

All of the sudden I heard a car honking.

"That's my mom. See you tomorrow," Michael said

"Bye," I said.

The halls were empty. That gave me time to do a little something for Kari. I went over to Kari's desk. I was carrying a plate with a napkin. I took the napkin off to reveal Kari's cheerleader pom-pom in the Jell-O. the, I left the school.

I guess, I'm ready for the next day.

* * *

 **What did you think? Did you like it?**

 **Please review. Hope to see you guys on the next chapter.**


	2. Monsters, Inc

**Some chapters, I will be doing Pixar themed chapters. This chapters, is based on the Boo is Violet** **theory. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Monsters, Inc.

Michael's POV

It was 5th period, which was Math. And everybody was following the math teacher. All but one.

"Oh, yeah," Said a teenager out loud.

The teen was 18 years old and had black hair and bushy eyebrows.

Cole is what I call, a cakecoholic. It's similar to alcoholic. They're similar because, they're both obsessed with alcohol. The only difference with a cakecoholic is that they're obsessed with cake.

"Cole, how many times do we have to tell you? Cake is bad for your body. And do you really have to say "oh yeah" every time you bite cake," I asked.

"I can't help it Michael, it's just really good," Cole replied.

Cole took another bite of the cake.

"Oh, yeah," Cole said out loud.

"Mr. Hence, please don't eat the cake. I mean Michael is right it has a lot of sugar," The teacher said.

"But when will it be lunch? I'm like so bored. I need food," Cole yelled.

As long we ban Cole from every bake sale and bakeries, he'll be saying "Thank god, I lived! Sugar sucks."

* * *

Tony's POV

7th period was happening in 9 minutes. So, I was talking to some friends of mine. They were asking me who would I take as my girlfriend. That question was really uncomfortable. So to change the subject, I told them my trip to France, where I met a chef, who makes Ratatouille. I brought it up in class once.

"Hello, boys and girls, please take a seat. I have some great news," Michael said as we walked into the room.

The class sat in their desk.

"Good news is that I will be your gym teacher from now on, because your original gym teacher did accusations of Kari McKeen for being friends with a superhero," Michael said.

"You mean super?" Kari asked.

"I know what I know," Michael replied.

Kari just blankly stared at him.

"Anyway…" Michael continued.

Michael took a piece of chalk and started to draw on the chalkboard. Michael drew a door.

"Today, we will be discussing about doors," Michael said.

What did he just say?

"Yes, I know it's a little weird but, we will be disguising the fears. Which used to be. But now your fears…" Michael began to say.

Michael turned on a projector. The projector showed us an image. It was a monster making a kid laugh.

"Make you laugh. When you were at the kindergarten age, at night, monsters made you laugh," Michael said.

Usually at night, at the kindergarten age, I got scared of monsters scaring me. I cried so much.

"You might have a question, you're might wondering, "Why do they do this? Why can't they stop?". I will tell you the secrets behind your closet door. So get ready, it's going to be a bumpy ride," Michael said.

* * *

Kari's POV

This is going to go terrible.

* * *

Violet's POV

Michael played a little slideshow to begin his presentation.

"Question: Do monsters need power for their city?" I asked the class.

Jay raised his hand.

"Yes, Jay" Michael asked.

"Yes. They need their camouflage power to…" Jay began to say.

"It's not that kind of power. Not a super power, Jay. Did you even listen to the question?" Michael asked.

I just looked at him.

I think I know the answer to this.

I raised my hand.

"Yes, Violet?" Michael asked.

"To probably light their city?" I asked.

I closed my eyes.

"That is correct," Michael replied

I opened them. Then, I sighed with relief.

"Now does anyone know why do they…" Michael began to say.

I raised my hand. I think know the answers to all of these.

"Yes, Violet?" Michael asked.

"Can I lead the class on this? I can of have my experience with this," I asked Michael.

"Sure," Michael replied.

I got up from my desk, and I went straight to Michael's desk..

"Monsters need our scream for power. They need the top scarers. But that all changed when a human child entered to their world," I said.

Kari raised her hand.

"Yeah. What's up Kari?" I asked.

"Do the monsters hate kids?" Kari asked.

"They thought they were toxic. The CEO thought a single touch can kill you," I replied.

Kari gave me a look.

* * *

Kari's POV

That is literally the stupidest thing I've ever heard of.

* * *

Violet's POV

"The CEO, Mr. Waternoose…" I began to say.

I heard Jay laugh at the back of his seat.

"That's his name? Mr. Waternose?" Jay asked while laughing.

"It's Waternoose. Anyway, I was just playing in my room…" I started to say.

"How old were you?" Cole shouted.

"I was about three. The age that my parents wouldn't let me see the Transformers movie, which I wasn't interested in," I replied.

"What year was that?" Jay asked.

"2007," I replied.

"And you people thought it was 1962," Michael scoffed.

"Do you have a question Michael?" I asked.

"No," Michael replied.

* * *

Michael's POV

And you people thought it was 1962? That is my new catchphrase. People always think we're in the 1960's. I'll say that just to remind them.

* * *

Violet's POV

After 30 minutes of giving a monologue of my childhood, I actually felt bad, and so embarrassed.

2 minutes after the class left, a girl with brown hair and hazel eyes walked into the classroom.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Are you a teacher?" asked the girl.

"No. I'm Violet," I replied.

"Olivia," said the girl.

I heard the door creaked opened.

"Hey Michael. Is this girl looking..." I started to ask.

Michael's eyes widen.

"Oh my god," Michael yelled.

Michael hugged the girl. I assumed it was his sister.

* * *

Michael's POV

I love my sister, Olivia. I guess that's obvious.

"How was school?" asked Olivia.

"It was good. We got to learn what Monsters were like," I replied.

"We?" asked Oliva.

"Violet got to teach the class. Right Vi?" I replied.

I turned around Violet was nowhere in the room.

"She must of left," Olivia said.

We heard voices coming from the hallway.

"You don't want me to go to your little cheerleader party?! Guess what?! You suck," yelled Kari.

Kari stormed off in the hallways.

Olivia looked at me.

"You think that's worst, you should have seen what I did to her stapler," Michael said.

We were leaving, Olivia just had one question for me.

"Do you think Violet is cute?" Olivia asked.

"Olivia," I groaned.

* * *

 **What did you think. If there's any changes you want me to do. Just message me. See you in the next chapter.**


	3. Back to School Night

**New Chapter! This chapter is about Back to School Night. Hope you enjoy. I've also changed the title to make it go with the theme.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Back to School Night

Michael's POV

Tonight, we are having back to school night. I am staying after school, because I am a teacher. If I see one person saying a bad thing about their kid…

I will freak the hell out.

I don't want to see overdramatic, but I really care what happens here. That only thing I don't care of what happens, is the abusive parents. I hate abusive parents.

Back to school night was happening in 5 minutes. I was talking with Mr. Clark.

"Just breath, don't be offended by any of the adults. Ok?" Mr. Clark asked.

"I think I know the drill," I replied respectfully.

* * *

Mr. Clark's POV

Technically, we went through some tests for Back to School night. Most test when I tried to do criticism, he sort of freaked out. Like, almost a lot.

* * *

Michael's POV

My first talk was with Cole's father.

"Now, you try to keep my son off cake?" asked Mr. Hence.

"Yeah. To me, he's obsessed with cake. It's like his only love interest," I replied.

"I have the same issue with him at home," Mr. Hence said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. I tried to make him go to the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts. He freaked out, a lot," Mr. Hence replied.

"You mean the school to teach him how to sing and dance?" I asked.

"Yeah, that school. He sort of ran away from it. Do you have a music club at your school?" asked Mr. Hence.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked.

"Can he be part of your club? Maybe a dancer?" asked Mr. Hence.

"I don't know. Maybe he could be on drums?" I asked.

Mr. Hence just looked at me.

* * *

Mr. Hence's POV

I just said yes to it. I was half-disappointed but, at least he's in a band.

* * *

Michael's POV

"It was nice talking to you, Mr. Julien," I said.

"Thank you," Mr. Julien said.

Mr. Julien walked away from me.

I had a good talk with Zane's father. He told me a lot about Zane. Turns out, Dr. Julien is a scientist and an inventor. He told me many things. I won't tell you what they are. He told me to keep them secret.

*timeskip*

"Well, let me tell you, Mr. and Mrs. Smith, your children are really intelligent. I've seen your daughter get really good grades. Your son, really works out like Cole in gym class," I told Kai and Nya's parents.

"Well, we wanted to send them to a boarding school in Minnesota. But when we heard about your school, we had to let them in," Mr. Smith said.

"Well are school is reliable. I have one question," I replied.

"What?" Mrs. Smith asked.

"How would you and your kids like to go to Indiana?" I asked.

"Our kids can go, but we can't. We have jobs," Mrs. Smith replied.

Michael blankly started at them.

"That's actually a good thing. I don't think they can go without an adult, I'm not so sure they're ready to go anywhere by themselves left," I said.

The good news is, that Kai and Nya's parents like me.

*timeskip*

I had get talking with Jay's parents. I had a good talk with a mon who's child new kid's mom will be coming here in a few weeks. His name is Lloyd Garmadon. Also, I've talk to Kari and Tony's parents. Mr. Clark came up to me.

"Ok, you doing a great job. Now you're going to talk to Violet's parents," Mr. Clark said.

My eyes widen.

"What," I said in whisper.

"Good luck," Mr. Clark said.

Mr. Clark walked away from me. Violet's parents looked at me for a while.

"So you're my daughter's geography teacher?" Violet's father asked.

"Yes," I replied.

Violet's dad took his hand out.

"Name's Bob Parr. This is my wife, Helen," Violet's dad said.

I shook his hand. Then, Helen's hand.

We had a talk about Violet. I told her about her grades, her interactions, and whole dozen other things.

"What do you think of Violet?" Mr. Parr asked.

"She's nice kid. She really smart," I said.

"Did you notice that she's bit shy?" I asked.

"Yeah. To be honest some kids call her names. I take them to my classroom and yell at them. Well, not yell, just punish them. I really don't like bullying. It's really mean," I said.

"So is she stupid?" asked a man.

I turned around and saw businessman. He looked unfamiliar.

"I'm sorry sir, who are you?" I asked.

"Mr. Osada. I work at Insuricare," the man replied.

"Ok, Mr. Osada. Question: Why would you think a girl who is lonely, is stupid?" I asked.

"My daughter, Yuka, gets terrible grades," he replied.

I just looked at him.

"And will she be attending this school?" I asked.

"Yes. On November 5," he replied.

Helen's eyes turned to shocked.

"That's Violet's birthday," she said.

"Well, perhaps my idiot daughter can attend on your idiot daughter's birthday?" he asked.

That was the last straw.

"Ok, that's it!" I yelled.

I took his briefcase and threw at the gym. Mr. Clark saw me throw. I walked away from the scene.

"Michael," Mr. Clark said.

Mr. Clark went over to Mr. Osada, and Mr. and Mrs. Parr.

"Mr. Osada, Mr. and Mrs. Parr, I am so sorry. He's not use to insults to his students," Mr. Clark said.

"Look out," said Mr. Parr.

I grabbed a chair and threw it at Mr. Osada. Then, I yelled.

*timeskip*

Mr. and Mrs. Parr had a talk. Mrs. Parr was the most serious. But. Mr. Parr was the excited.

"You must have been well trained. How often do you do this?" Mr. Parr asked.

"Bob, we are not encouraging this," Mr. Parr claimed.

"I have to say something," I said.

"What?" Mrs. Parr asked.

"I think it's just cruel, being abusive to you kid. I will hate that. I'm sorry that I got angry. I got out of hand. I just want to help people. But the law told us no hero work. No hero work. That is the most silly law, I have ever heard of," I said.

There was a short pause.

"You're right, that is a silly law. I also want to help people. Every time I try, I lose my jobs," Mr. Parr.

"How many jobs did you had," I asked.

"How many does it look like?" Mr. Parr asked.

My eyes were in shocked.

"Wow. That many," I asked.

"What we mean is that, we wish we could help people, but we can't," Mrs. Parr.

I looked at them and said..

"There's nothing wrong with helping people. You make a difference every day."

Mrs. Parr smiled.

"Thanks, Michael," Mrs. Parr said.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Parr," I replied.

Mrs. Parr just said

"Please, call me Helen."

* * *

 **I'm surprised no one has reviewed my story. **I really hope I can get at least 2 reviews for this story. This story, it's like a television season, i want to make it like a** **television show.** Is there anyway I can improve it? If there is, just message or review me. **

**See you next week.**


	4. Indiana

**Sorry. I had a something i had to do last night. I was tired. Sorry for the delay.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Indiana

Kari's POV

Michael came to his classroom, for a new day. I saw walk to his classroom. I wanted to see how he was doing. I heard he went to a trip in Indiana. I just wanted to see how he was doing.

"Hey, Michael," I said while I walked out.

I looked at him. It looked like he was doing some paperwork.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just filling out some hospital bills," Michael replied.

My face grew to concern.

"What hospital bills?" I asked.

"For Violet," Michael replied.

My face grew to shock. Violet got into an accident on the weekend? Should I did some horrible things to her, but I sort of felt bad for her. I wish I could take back what I did to her.

* * *

Michael's POV

Violet and I went on a trip to Indiana. We were looking at a disgusting pit and…

She fell in it.

She remained in the hospital for a few days, and she should be out today.

* * *

Tony's POV

When I heard that Violet was in the hospital, I kind of felt bad. I didn't have a crush on her. I saw her hospital bed. I was walking down the street, and then I saw a hospital bed of a beautiful young girl. That girl was Violet. I'm just happy she survived. So over those next couple of hours, I made some get well cards. It took me a lot of work, but it was worth it.

I was now in Michael's class. I didn't see him in his other class. He must have graduated all the classes. Damn it, I wish I was that smart.

"Good morning, students. As you made of heard that Halloween is coming up soon. I want to know what you're being for Halloween," Michael said.

That's it. That's all he's going to talk about. He used to be cool.

"First up, Kari, what do you want to be?" Michael asked.

"I'll tell you at my party," Kari replied.

"You're having a party? Can I come?" I asked.

"They whole grade is being invited. My parents and little brothers and sister are going out for trick or treating. Now I want the party to be over about 11," Kari replied.

I just made a confused face. My parents come home at 11. What will I do?

* * *

Michael's POV

"Ok. I'll be at the party," I said.

Just then, A man wearing a suit was right behind me. He was the same guy who insulted Violet on the first day.

"Michael," he said.

I looked at him annoyingly and said...

"Yes, Richie."

"I need to talk to you in private it will just take 3 seconds," Richie said.

"Um, literally 3 seconds?" I asked.

Richie works in HR, which stands for Human Resources. He also works for Crystal Prep. So he's really not a part of our family. Also, he's divorced so he's not a part of his family.

*time skip*

"Michael, why couldn't you just tell them that Violet's ok?" Richie asked.

"I didn't want to make anyone else worry. They might haven't know," I replied

"You could just tell them," Richie requested.

"You know what, you're more annoying every time we talk. So, goodbye," I said.

I walked away from Richie and left his sight.

*time skip*

I went back to my classroom. The students were still in the room.

"Ok, class I have a new arrangement for 7th period. If I'm not here for 7th period, you all get to have recess," I told them.

They all just looked at me.

To order to avoid a crisis, you've have to change the rules. Not many schools do that. But, I've got the power to do that. Well, not superpowers. I have no superpowers.

"Who wants to have recess? Tony?" I asked.

"No thank you," Tony replied.

"That's what she said. Kari?" I asked.

"I have a meeting with the principal," Kari replied.

"That what she… I mean, good luck," I said.

*time skip*

* * *

Tony's POV

After we got back inside for our recess, I needed to get my textbooks for next period. When I got my textbooks, I got a glimpse of Violet. She was wearing a headband and a beautiful dress.

Indiana, what have you done to her?

I walked up to her and said…

"Hey, Violet."

"Hey. Where's Kari?" she asked.

Just then, we heard Kari screaming. We ran over to her locker

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The principal made me her hallway monitor," Kari replied.

"Do you have to scream?" Violet asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really excited. Why are you dress up Violet? Halloween is only in a couple of weeks?" Kari asked.

"I just feel like it," Violet replied.

Kari just looked at her.

"What?" Violet asked.

"I just wanted to know how many sets of make-up and dress you have," Kari replied.

"I have 3 sets of make-up, 5 sets of dresses, and 4 sets of shirts," Violet said.

* * *

Kari's POV

The fall must have got her really good. She's like the most wonderful person in the world. Let's just hope she doesn't have the mind of a cheerleader.

"Violet, are you interested in cheerleading?" I asked her.

"No. That's not my thing," Violet replied.

Thank you, god.

* * *

Tony's POV

"Violet," I asked.

"Yes," Violet asked.

"Is it ok, if Kari and I called you Vi?" I asked.

"Sure. I have no problem with that," Violet replied.

Just then, Michael appeared out of nowhere. Violet turned around and said…

"Hey, Michael."

"Hey, Violet. Welcome back," Michael said.

"Thank you," Violet said.

* * *

Violet's POV

Before you say anything, yes, I spent my week with Michael. Just as a friend. We went to Indiana together. It was fun. We took some pictures, had lunch, attended a public forum, well he attended. Michael actually locked the people in the room for not agreeing to make some park. Michael's a bit sensitive when I come to bad things. I didn't see what the deal was. But, when we got to the pit, Michael made me a fancy dinner. I was about to show him my cartwheel, but I feel down the pit, and I broke some of my bones. In just 12 hours I was back at Metroville in the hospital. To be honest, despite that, I had the best weekend ever.

* * *

 **Looks like Violet is trying to change up her style. Also, sort note, this take place before the first film. Just want to let you know.**

 **Please review. I really appreciate it.**


	5. Lloyd Garmadon

**Next chapter is here. Now this chapter, if focused on Lloyd and Violet becoming friends. This chapter contains one of the greatest moments of Ron Swanson. Hope you enjoy reading this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Lloyd Garmadon

Violet's POV

I was getting my History books for 1st period. History is really cool. I learned a lot of Metroville's past and how it was founded. It's really awesome. Just then, I heard a boy saying…

"Leave me alone!"

I saw that it was a locker next to Richie's office. I ran over to see wat was happening. I saw that some kids were picking on a boy. He was about 10 years old. He had blond hair and green eyes.

"I'm nothing like him," the boy said.

"Like father, like son. Which means all fathers are evil like their son," Chen the Cheerleader said.

The boy just looked at him and said…

"That's not what the saying means."

I had to do something. Just then, Kari walked right next to me.

"Hey, Kari," I whispered.

"What's up?" Kari asked.

"Do you have any of that mozzarella?" I asked.

"Yeah why?" she asked.

"Can I have some?" I asked.

"Sure," she replied.

I took the mozzarella and threw It at Chen. Chen looked very angry. Luckily, I ran away from the incident with no one even noticing.

"Who threw that?" Chen asked loudly.

*time skip*

I went to Michael's classroom to report the incident. Michael was sitting perfectly still in his chair.

"Michael did you get my texts?" I asked.

"No," Michael replied.

"Did you get my emails?" I asked.

"No," Michael replied.

"Did you get the phone call with the 2319 ringtone you put on there?" I asked.

"No," Michael replied.

"Chen the Cheerleader just picked on a new kid. And I want to know why he did it. You're the one who's always saying "There's nothing wrong with helping people. You can make a difference every day,". Well I'm going to make that difference if it kills me," I said.

I walked out of the classroom, while Michael's right hand was doing a thumbs up pose.

* * *

Michael's POV

I have a hernia. I've had it for a while, and I've been ignoring it, successfully. But this morning, I…

Made the mistake of sensing.

But as long as I don't move my head, or torso, I'm good, I got this.

* * *

Violet's POV

I went to talk to the new kid. I felt really bad for him.

"Hey," I said.

The kid looked at me but soon turned away.

"Hey, it's ok. I won't hurt you. I promise," I said.

The kid looked at me again. He was a blond boy with green eyes.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Lloyd," the boy replied.

"Why were the kids picking on you?" I asked.

"Because I was the son of Lord Garmadon," Lloyd replied.

I had no Idea who that was.

"What is your father like?" I asked.

Lloyd started to weep tears.

"It's ok. We don't have to talk about it," I said.

"Who are you?" Lloyd asks.

"Violet," I said.

"You're that shy girl, aren't you?" Lloyd asked.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I live next door from you?" Lloyd replied.

"Listen if you need to study for a test or anything…" I began to say.

"I am studying for a test," Lloyd said as he cut me off.

"Would you like to study with me?" I continued.

Lloyd's eyes widened.

"You mean it?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah. I know that the real you is a nice boy. You don't have to be like your parents. God has a plan for you," I replied.

Lloyd began to smile. The, he gave me a hug. I hugged him back.

* * *

Michael's POV

"Olivia," I yelled.

Olivia walked into my classroom.

"Yeah?" Olivia asked.

"Get my lunch for me please?" I said.

"Ok, can I order you something?" Olivia asked.

"No, get it. It's right there," I replied.

I pointed at the opened box of a burger in front of my desk.

"Is this some sort of weird power trip?" Olivia asked.

"Please," I said.

Olivia passed me the box to me.

"Thank you," I said.

Olivia walked out of the classroom. I took the burger in my hand and then I threw it at my face.

Well, I guess I can't eat my lunch.

* * *

Violet's POV

I was beginning to study, when suddenly I heard a knock from my door. I ran down the stairs to answer it.

"I'll get it!" I yelled.

I opened the door. It was Lloyd.

"Hey, Lloyd," I said.

"Hey," Lloyd said.

"You ready to study?" I asked.

"Yes," Lloyd replied.

My mother walked by. She got a glimpse of

* * *

Lloyd.

"Who is this?" My mother asked.

"This is Lloyd," I replied.

My mother gave him a smile.

"Nice to meet you Lloyd. I'm Violet's mom," My mother said.

"Listen Mom, we're going to study if you don't mind," I told her.

"Go right ahead upstairs. I don't mind," My mom said.

* * *

Michael's POV

I was still sitting in my chair not moving. It was night. The lights were still on, A janitor was vacuuming in the hallway. The janitor looked at me. He saw that I was still in the classroom.

"Working late?" the janitor asks.

I just shook my head and replied…

"Yes."

The janitor continued vacuuming the hallway. After the janitor was gone for a bit, the lights turned off. I know what this meant. I sighed and said…

"Motion sensors."

* * *

Violet's POV

An hour passed, and Lloyd and I finished studying together. I wanted to know Lloyd better.

"So, Lloyd, where are you from?" I asked.

"Ninjago City," Lloyd replied.

I was confused. I've never heard of that city before.

"I don't know where that is," I said.

"It's somewhere in California," Lloyd said.

"I've never been there, I've only been in some states in the US," I told him.

He told me some facts about Ninjago City, and I started to want to go there.

"What made you want to move here?" I asked.

"In June, we had a terrorist attack. They killed almost everyone. Someone actually filmed the whole thing. It was crazy. I lost my aunt that day," Lloyd replied.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," I told him.

Lloyd smiled. I smiled back.

* * *

Michael's POV

"Do you live here?" A voice asked.

My eyes turned to a girl. It was Olivia.

"Is that you Olivia?" I asked.

"Yeah. Quick question, do you live here?" Olivia asked.

"No," I replied.

Olivia showed me a pen in her hand.

"Catch," Olivia said.

Olivia threw the pen at me. I didn't catch it.

"That's what I thought. I went home but I got this strange feeling that something was wrong with you, so I came back," Olivia said.

"It's just a minor medical issue," I told her.

"The Flu?" Olivia asked.

"No, I'm safe," I replied.

"Blindness" Olivia asked again.

"No," I replied.

"It's like a parasite or virus when you get stung by a bee," Olivia asked for the third time.

"I have a hernia," I said as I admitted.

"Do you have syphilis?" Olivia asked.

"I said it's a hernia," I told her.

"I know. It's possible to have 2 things. Do you need a ride to the hospital?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, please," I replied.

"Ok. Just to let you know I rode my bike here, so I have to get my car," Olivia said.

"Thank you," I said.

"Ok. I'll be right back," Olivia said.

Olivia faked stepped her way out. I obviously noticed her.

"Are you still here?" I asked.

"Yeah. I just wanted to see if you can tell?" Olivia told me.

Olivia left the classroom. I thought she was still here.

"Are you still here?" I asked.

* * *

Violet's POV

Lloyd's mom was here. Lloyd and I started to say goodbye.

"Thanks for letting me study at your place, Vi," Lloyd said.

"You're welcome," I said.

Lloyd started to leave. I forgot to tell him something.

"Lloyd, wait," I said.

Lloyd stopped and looked at me.

"Would you like to eat with my friends, Tony and Kari, at lunch, tomorrow," I asked him.

"Yeah, thank you, I would like to meet one of your friends" Lloyd replied.

Lloyd's mom honked the horn on her car.

"Oh, that's mom. I'll see you tomorrow Violet," Lloyd said.

"See you tomorrow, Lloyd" I replied.

After he left I walked back inside from the chilly fall weather.

* * *

Michael's POV

After an hour and a half, Olivia came back.

"Hey. Sorry it took me so long, But I had to wait till Dad was asleep, so I can steal my keys from him," Olivia said.

Olivia showed me her keys.

"You ready?" She asked.

"I was born ready," I replied.

Then I said…

"I'm Michael ****ing Miller."

5 minutes later, Olivia was wheeling me to her car.

"Easy. Careful!" I told her.

* * *

Violet's POV

I was getting ready for bed. My mom walked in my room.

'Hey," Mom said.

"Hi," I said.

"How are you doing at school?" Mom asked.

"It's going great," I replied.

"You seem to be getting good grades. I'm proud of you," Mom said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Are you making any friends, beside Lloyd?" Mom asked.

"Yeah there's Kari and…" I began to say.

"Tony Rydinger," my little brother Dash, said as he walked through the hallway.

I ignored him.

"Violet, listen, you've been going through some changes, for instance you've started to wear a headband. You're able to get through a whole school day. You're not bullied anymore," My Mom told me.

'Yeah, so?" I asked.

"I'm shocked that you went through these changes. I don't think it was that bump you got from Indiana, I think Michael told you something to change you into this confident girl," Mom said.

"I don't feel like talking about it. Good night," I said.

"Good night," Mom said.

Michael actually said something that changed me into a confident girl. He told me to be myself.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 is complete. I won't be adding another chapter next Friday, but on Halloween. I'm doing a halloween special on the next chapter.**

 **See you on Halloween.**

 **Please review.**

 **incrediblesfan: Thank you for your** **support.**


	6. Halloween

**You all know how our Halloweens are like. What what is Halloween like in Metroville? When you have a party with your teacher.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Halloween

Kari's POV

I was on my phone calling my friends to get dressed up for the Halloween party.

"Yeah. It starts at about 6:30 PM," I told my friend Laura on the phone.

As I was talking to her I caught a glimpse of Chen the Cheerleader. He bullied me through all my life. Even when I was a cheerleader, he still hated me.

"Can I call you back Laura? Ok, bye." I said.

I got off the phone Laura. I went up Chen's locker and said…

"Alexander Chen," I said as I made a look at him.

"Kari McKeen. What you going to be for Halloween?" Chen asked rudely

"I'm going to be…, it's a surprise. You'll find out tonight. Also that attitude for the past 5 years, it ends today," I said.

I walked away from him to get to class.

"Nice talking to you Kari," Chen said.

"Thank you. Ends today," I exclaimed.

* * *

Tony's POV

I went over to Nya's house. I didn't see any decorations at her house. Nya was one of Kari friends, she'll know that's going on. When I went inside Nya's house I saw that Kai and Nya were setting up the decorations for the party. Nya was dressed up as a cat, and Kai was dressed up as a werewolf.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Kari moved the party to our house. We must've forgot to tell you," Nya replied.

"It's ok. Why wouldn't you tell me that you moved the party to your place. You've must've wanted to surprise me," I said curiously.

"No. Not really," Nya said.

"I've got some news for you, Michael just recovered from his hernia surgery, he will be here tonight. Just tell him to stay away from the bars," I told them.

Nya looked at her brother angrily.

"You brought a drinking bar?" Nya asked loudly.

"We're in high school. We're allowed to drink," Kai replied.

"No we're not!" Nya yelled.

After I heard constant fighting of Kai and Nya, I left their house.

* * *

Violet's POV

"Have fun at the party," My mom told me.

I forgot to tell mom something.

"Mom, I forgot to think of a costume for Halloween," I told her.

"That's ok, sweetheart. I just want you to have fun. That's all that matters," Mom said.

"Thanks, mom," I said.

I walked out of the house to go to the party.

* * *

Kai's POV

After everyone got here, Nya and I got the party started. I was having a drink of punch. Then, I saw Michael wearing the jacket from Thriller. Michael came up to me.

"Hello, Kai," Michael said.

"Hello, Michael. I thought you were going to be Gumby for Halloween," I said.

"Actually, that's Cole's costume. Also, Kai, were you aware that your bathroom sink is leaking?" Michael asked

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"There's a problem with the pipe?" Michael told me.

"Oh yeah, shock wire, I call it that because if you're in the shower and you touch the wire…

YOU DIE!" I yelled.

"Yes. That is accurate. Do you have a toolbox?" I asked.

* * *

Michael's POV

I went over to Kari. She knew about mechanics and stuff.

"You, Kari. I need your help," I said.

"Do you know who I'm dressed up as. I'm Baba Wawa. Another thing why do you need me?" Kari asked.

"I need small hands," I replied.

She looked at me with a confused look.

* * *

Violet's POV

I arrived at the party. I saw that everyone had a costume. Everyone, except me. I saw Michael coming down the stairs.

"Hey, Violet. Where's your costume?" Michael asked.

"Oh, I didn't have time to pick one," I replied.

Michael's eyes widen.

"Don't worry, I'll get you and Tony costumes right now!" Michael exclaimed.

"What do you mean me and Tony?" I asked.

Michael didn't reply. He went out the door like the wind. Why Michael? Why?

* * *

Michael's POV

I was at the store. As I walked down an isle of costumes, an employee comes up to me.

"Hi there. Is there something I can help you look for?" the employee asked.

I just replied…

"I know more that you."

The employee just replied…

"All right."

Then, I walked away from him.

* * *

Violet's POV

I was sitting on one of the couches. I didn't like of what Michael was doing. I heard that the door was opened.

"I got them!" I yelled.

I walked to him.

"What did you get us?" I asked.

He pulled the costumes out of the bag. It was an Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible costume. My face was in shocked.

"Why would you…" I began to ask.

"This party sucks, to be honest," Michael replied as he cut me off.

"I would love to wear it, but my brother and his friends were caught after egging a house. Now, he's back at my house," I told him.

"Why don't you let me have fun with him, Vi. In order to think like one of these guys, you have to think like them," Michael said.

"Yeah. He's never seen you before. So imply that you're someone important and that you can make his life hell," I said.

Michael opened the door and got out of the house.

"Tony, I have your costume," I told him.

Tony looked at me. He saw that I was holding a Mr. Incredible costume. I also saw he wasn't wearing a costume

"Why would you give a superhero costume," Tony asked.

"It was Michael's idea," I told him.

"I don't know what to say?" Tony said.

"Just go with it," I suggested.

* * *

Michael's POV

I went into the Parr kitchen. I saw Dash with a worried face.

"Dashiell Robert Parr," I said.

Dash just looked at me.

"Would you like some boiling hot coffee? In the face?" I asked.

It looked like I threw coffee on Dash. But nothing came out of it. I threw the coffee on the refrigerator.

"My name is Burt Macklin. I'm with the freaking F.B.I.," I told him.

* * *

Violet's POV

After I got out of the dressing room, I saw that everyone was looking at me. I felt embarrassed. Everyone saw that I was wearing an Elastigirl costume. Tony also came out of the dressing room also. He was wearing a Mr. Incredible costume.

"Looking good, Vi," Nya said.

All the kids were complimenting our costumes. I actually was happy. I almost weep tears of joy.

* * *

Kari's POV

I just called Michael to go to Chen's house. We are going to go to throw toilet paper at his house. I left the party silently. After we got to Chen's house, we started throwing toilet paper at his house. After a while we heard a police siren coming from behind us.

"Michael, what are you doing?" the police officer asked.

When the door opened it wasn't Chen's mom but a different woman.

"There they are officer!" she exclaimed.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry. It looks like we got the wrong house," I said.

"Why are you doing this?" the woman asked.

"You see, we were trying to get revenge on this kid, Alexander Chen. But, it looks like we got the address wrong," I replied.

"Well, I'm Alex's mom," the woman told me.

"You are?" I asked.

"Yeah," the woman replied.

The woman's face turned to disgust.

"Did he hire a fake mom again?" the woman asked.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"Every time he gets in trouble he goes on Craigslist to hire a woman to play his mother and bail him out. That little moron," the woman replied.

The woman went back inside.

"I knew there was something not right with him," I said.

"Dude, that kid is amazing," Michael claimed.

The woman went back outside.

"He's not in his room. I don't know where he is," Chen's mom said.

"I do," I said.

*time skip*

I saw some kids spray painting on the school statue.

"Hey!" the officer yelled.

The kids ran off. Luckily, the officer got all of them. The good news was one Chen was one of the kids behind the prank. The bad news is that Dash was the one behind the prank.

"You are so dead, young man," Chen's mom said to her son.

"How did you escape your house?" I asked Dash.

"Let's let the F.B.I. figure that out," Dash replied.

"I'm not even in the F.B.I., stupid," Michael told Dash.

"Quiet, you're going to be in jail for a very long time," I said to them.

"Actually, they can't go for a very long time, they're minors," the officer told me.

"Officer, can you let me take care of this?" I asked the officer.

* * *

Violet's POV

Everyone was gathered to find out who was the winner of best costume is.

"And the winner of best costume is…" Nya announced.

I crossed my fingers to hope to win.

"Violet Parr," Nya continued.

I couldn't believe it. I won best costume of the Halloween party. Nya handed me the trophy.

"Sorry, Violet. I just can't help it. Your Elastigirl costume is so pretty," Nya told me.

Nya just complimented my costume.

Mom and dad may be angry at me, but this is a night I will never forget.

* * *

Tony's POV

I don't know. I guess Michael's idea was awesome. I actually love my Mr. Incredible costume. I'm not going to say thanks Michael, yet.

*the next day*

Violet and I walked by Michael's classroom door.

We said…

"Thanks, Michael."

* * *

 **Happy Halloween, everyone. Please review.**

 **R.I.P.**

 **River Phoenix**

 **1970-1993**


	7. Violet's Birthday

**Hey guys. I'm back with the story. I'll tell you why I picked this date November 5 to be Violet's birthday when you're finish reading the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Violet's Birthday

Michael's POV

I was doing some paper work before class started. Just then, a young girl of 16 walked into my room she had black hair.

"Excuse me," the girl says.

"Yes," I said as I looked up at her.

"Is this the classroom of Michael Miller?" she asked me.

"Yes. Michael Miller here it is fabulous to meet you. You must be Yuka," I assumed

"Yes, I am," she said.

I shook her hand.

"You think we can have a tour of the school?" I asked her.

"Actually, Michael class is about to start," Richie said.

I turned to my right and it is Richie.

"Yuka have you met, Richie?" I asked her.

"No it's nice to meet you," Yuka said to Richie.

"Richie is divorced," I told her.

Her smile faded.

"Oh," she said.

"Oh my god, you and your wife?" I asked.

"Yes," Richie replied.

"And you had kids?'

"Yes," Richie replied.

"I'm so sorry," Yuka said.

"Yeah. You slept one night and cried in your wife's car too?" I asked to Richie.

Richie noticed that I had cupcakes.

"What are the cupcakes for?" Richie asked.

"Violet's birthday," I replied.

"I guess I forgot it was her birthday," Richie said.

"Well I guess I forgot to give you a cupcake," I said to Richie.

I closed the box and left my classroom.

* * *

Violet's POV

I was really happy. Today is one of the best days of my life. It was my birthday. I am now 14 years old. I really hope the kids would be nice to me.

"Hey, Tony," I said to him as I walked by his locker.

'Hey, Vi," Tony said.

"Guess, what day it is?" I asked him.

"I don't know. What?" Tony asked me.

"It's my birthday," I told him.

Then, I did a cartwheel. It was my first cartwheel.

"Well, happy birthday, Violet," Tony said.

"Thank you," I said.

* * *

Kari's POV

I came into Michael's office. I assumed that he wanted to see me.

"You wanted to see me, Michael?" I asked.

"Yes Kari, I do," Michael replied.

"What's the problem," I asked.

"I want to know what's been going on with Violet's birthday," Michael replied.

"Oh my god, it's her birthday? Happy birthday to Violet," I said.

"Shut your stupid mouth," Michael snapped at me.

My smiled faded.

"I want you to go to the principal's office and get the party decorations," Michael suggested.

"Michael, I'm not stealing from the principal," I said.

"Not steal, borrow," Michael corrected me.

"Come on, borrowing from the principal is not that simple," I said.

* * *

Violet's POV

As I get ready, I noticed Nya matching with a sign that says. 'You suck, NSA'. She was marching around with it.

"NSA has got to go," Nya chanted.

"What is this?!" Cole asked.

"What is going on here?" Kai asked.

"I'm a super supporting. Every needs a soul," Nya replied.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Kai asked.

"The NSA were responsible of forcing the supers into hiding. So tell to go to…" Nya began to say.

"Who started this?" Kai asked.

"It was me. Michael made Tony and I dressed up as Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl for Halloween," I told him.

"Michael," Kai said curiously.

* * *

Michael's POV

I was doing some paperwork when I heard some loud steps coming from the hallway. It was Kai. He walked angrily in my room.

"My sister made this sign against the government," Kai said.

He showed me the sign.

"You suck, NSA. That's what it says?" I asked.

"Yeah. The sign sucks!" Kai yelled.

Kai threw the sign across the room. I just looked at him. Just then, Kari ran in the room with balloons.

"I got the balloons you wanted," Kari exclaimed.

The color of the balloons were purple.

"To be honest, it's Violet's favorite color. I've got like 22 balloons with me," Kari said.

Kai got a pencil and started to pop 4 balloons.

"What the hell?!" Kari yelled.

Kari took the fifth balloon to rear of the door.

"No," Kari said.

Kai was able to pop the fifth one. Kai turned around. He saw that the principal was angry at him.

"Kai Smith, in my office. NOW!" The principal yelled.

* * *

Kai's POV

Yeah, so I got in trouble. I already hated the kid's guts when I met him.

* * *

Michael's POV

"Alright everyone, take a seat," I tell the class.

The class took their seats.

"As you may all have heard Kai was sent to the principal's office," I said.

The class nodded.

"On Violet's birthday," Michael continued.

"Well, you were the one got me and Tony the costumes," Violet snapped.

"Well, newsflash, the party was going to suck," I said.

"Well, at least you're not the kid who's college thinks he's like Thunderhead," Violet exclaimed.

"Well, he showed me the most disturbing image of my life," I said.

"Oh come on!" Violet yelled.

"Well, I've got something to say to you," I said.

"What?" Violet asked.

I pulled at box out of my pocket. A necklace of a cross was in the box.

"Happy birthday," I replied.

* * *

Violet's POV

"I'm confused," I said.

"It's your birthday present," Michael explained.

I took the box from his hand. The cross necklace was beautiful.

"Wow, thank you, Michael. This is a great present," I told him.

"It was actually my, Tony, and Kari's idea," Michael said.

My face began to shed tears.

I have cried many times in my life. But this is one of the greatest moments of my life. I will never forget this day.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. I just want to say something, 14 years ago, Pixar and Brad Bird gave a wonderful film, The Incredibles. I've seen the first and the second. it stinks that we had to wait 14 years. Happy birthday, Incredibles.**

 **Please review.**


	8. Author's Note

**Hey guys, it's me. i realized that I haven't got many reviews lately. I'm not going to discontinued this story. I'm going to do as many chapters as I can. I think I'm going to end it in June. After Schools and Supers, 'm thinking of doing a Ninjago reboot. I'm planning to release the story on July. The reason I am focusing my current story on Violet, she's one of my favorite characters, and I am trying to go through her experience of her going through school before the Incredibles. I understand, my character is a bit like Michael Scott and Ron Swanson, my character is just trying to make school not suck. Michael's also trying to make people love the world, because without supers things have been a bit tragic. And the reason I made Kari the cheerleader of the first chapter, because I saw that in one of the illustrations of Violet's classmates had the name Cory. Kai and Cory kind of sounded a like. And obvious why I put Tony in there because he's Violet's love interest. So, I will see you next week. Next chapter, the school will be planning to have a talent show. So, I'll see you Friday.**


	9. Talent Show

**Hey guys. Welcome to the Western View Junior High talent show. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Talent Show

Michael's POV

By the time 7th period started, and the class got settled and I was getting ready for the accountment.

"All right, class. Please settle down," I tell the class.

The class became calm.

"I should remind you that the school talent show in next week. Any one of those who has an act should right their name on the list by the lunchroom. Ok? Thank you," I said.

"I have an act it's me beating the crap out of you," Kai said rudely to me.

Kai!" Nya yelled.

"That's actually a good act, a sketch about…," I said.

"We don't want to hear any of your ideas!" Cole exclaimed.

Kai looked at Violet and said…

"I hate 7th period."

* * *

Violet's POV

Almost a week went by, I couldn't think of anything for my talent. I have a secret. I have superpowers. That's right. I am a super. You might get jealous but, I have 2 powers. I can be invisible and generate force fields. I can't reveal my powers otherwise we have to move again. My parents already know my powers.

"What do I pick. I don't want to embarrass myself in front of the school," I said to myself.

Just then I got an idea. Michael sometimes talked about comedians. One female comedian got in my head. One of her characters gave me an idea.

* * *

Kai's POV

Today was the talent show. I didn't want my sister to do the talent show. But she did it anyway. Her talent was playing guitar. She shred so hard that the audience loved it. Jay did a stand-up, Cole did a dancing routine, and Zane did impersonations. Kari and Tony didn't have an act. Up next was Violet.

* * *

Tony's POV

Violet was 5 minutes late when she was called on.

"This is taking so long!" Kai complained.

"Come on, Kai. Have patience," Kari said.

Violet walked up stage. She was wearing glasses with a red dress with selves and a yellow scarf with polka dots. She was holding letters. She read one letter.

"Dear Principal Morris, Michael keeps telling us that Supers are good people and I have angry issues," I said.

"Wait that's my letter to the principal!" Kai exclaimed.

"Now, what's all this fuss I keep hearing, about Supers being outlawed. Now I think Supers represent freedom for the world. The NSA are just stupid people," Violet said.

The audience laughed.

"Wait a minute is she…" I began to ask.

"Yeah, she's…" Kari began to reply.

"Is she being Emily Litella?" Kai asked as he cut Kari off.

Kai got yup from his seat and yelled…

"Hey Parr, your act sucks!"

Kai laughed.

"Idiot," Violet snapped.

The audience oooh and laughed.

After Violet's act was finished the audience clapped as hard as they can. The really loved it.

Principal Morris came up to the mic for the last act.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Michael Miller," Principal Morris said.

Everyone, except Kai was clapping for him.

"Please God, take me now," Kai said.

Michael got up to the mic. He just started singing. I kind of sounded like an opera. Then, I heard some punk rock coming from the background.

"Oh, god," Cole said.

"What is he doing Cole," Kari asked.

Cole sighed.

"Sid Vicious," Cole replied.

*time skip*

When Michael was finish with his performance, the audience clapped for him the way that they clapped for Violet. After Michael's performance he just walked of the stage. I realized there was another side of Michael. I went back stage to see him.

"Wow, Michael. That was some kind of performance," I said.

"Well, thank you, Tony," Michael said.

Michael looked at his watch.

"Listen, I got to go ok," Michael said.

And then, he ran off.

Kari walked up to me.

"What was that," Kari asked me.

"The performance?" I asked her to see what she's talking about.

"You know I never knew that Michael is a punk rock fan," Cole said.

"Wait was he singing My Way?" I asked.

"Yeah, he sung My Way by Sid Vicious," Cole replied.

"Well, I though Violet's act was funny and the best," Kari said.

"I guess Michael referencing comedians was actually inspiration," Cole said.

"Was I good," Violet asked.

I turned around and I saw that Violet was behind me.

"You were great," I replied.

"I haven't seen anything funny like that in 5 years," Kari said.

"I saw Michael's performance. I've never seen a side of Michael like that before," Violet said.

"Me neither," I agreed.

* * *

Violet's POV

So, I guess Michael has two sides of him. A boring and sucky side and an fun and joyful side. Well, I have three words to say to him. God bless you. Excelsior.

* * *

 **Please review.**

 **R.I.P.**

 **Stan Lee**

 **1922-2018**


	10. Jack-Jack's Misunderstandings

**Hey guys. I did this before** **Thanksgiving because due to where this chapter takes place. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Jack-Jack's Misunderstandings

Violet's POV

I had just finish my homework for school. Just then, I heard my parents have an argument again. My Dad was the reason we had to move. He has superpowers too. He is Mr. Incredible. The world's greatest superhero. My mother is Elastigirl, she is a bit overprotective of me and my powers. Heck, my whole family has superpowers, except Jack-Jack, who's only 9 months old. I went out of my room and into the hallway to see what they were talking about. My parents were auguring about the same old stuff, not using our powers and how supers should be legal. My Mom agrees with the law, my Dad really doesn't.

"None of this drama would've happened if we and our stupid kids would've gotten powers in the first place!" my mom yelled.

I caught a glimpse of Jack-Jack, quietly crying he went outside the door. Jack-Jack doesn't have powers. I thought of something I have to find him.

I got up the school the next day, except that I am not going to school. I'm going to look for Jack-Jack. I stood in front of the front door as Dad leaves for work.

"Hey, did you know that I'm not going to school today?" I asked Dad.

"Wait, what?" My dad asked.

"Buh, bye," I snapped.

Dad left for work.

"Violet, you are going to school. End of discussion!" My mother yelled at me.

"But, mom, Jack-Jack is missing if you won't let me find him, I will," I yelled at Mom.

"Can I come?" Dash asked.

"No. Jack-Jack will come home to me," I replied.

I stormed my way out of the house. I went to search the city of Metroville to find Jack-Jack.

* * *

Tony's POV

Kari and I were waiting for Michael to start the class. Then, we heard a phone ringing. It was Michael's phone. Kari went to phone and press the answer button.

"Mr. Miller's class. This is Kari, student speaking," Kari said to the phone.

"Hey, Kari, I'm not going to be in school today," a voice said on the phone.

It was Violet's voice.

"Violet? You do realize that that you're Michael's phone right?' I asked.

"I am? I've must've dialed the wrong number," Violet replied.

"Violet, where are you?' I asked.

"I'm searching for Jack-Jack, my parents were arguing last night, and they accidentally called us stupid. So, I'm searching for him in the whole city of Metroville," Violet replied.

"Did it really had to happen on Thanksgiving eve?" Kari asked.

I looked at her.

"Michael put's eve in front of every important holiday," Kari explained.

"You want me to call the police?' I asked Violet.

"No. Not right now. One more thing, Am I on speaker?" Violet asked.

"What is going on?" Michael asked.

We turned around we saw Michael.

"Do you realized that it is lunch time now?" Michael asked.

"Well, you see…" I began to say.

"Violet is sick!" Kari yelled as she cut me off.

"No, I'm not sick! So, I am on speaker phone!" Violet said on speaker phone.

"Hold on, Violet! I'm coming!" Michael yelled as he left the room.

"I don't want Michael! I don't want Michael! I don't want Michael!" Violet complained.

"Violet, why don't you call your boyfriend," I suggested.

"I don't have a boyfriend," Violet said.

"But you told us you went out with him last week," Kari said.

"Because thought Kari had one," Violet replied.

"Well, I don't. Did you think guys think I was cute?" Kari asked.

"Something like that. Just send anyone. Anyone but Michael," Violet complained.

Just then, we heard car crash. We looked out the window. We saw that Michael crashed a car through a tree.

"Woah, he's got to be injured right?" I asked Kari.

Michael got out of the car and threw up on the back of the car.

"Oh," Kari and I said.

"That must be hard for him," Kari said.

Michael got back in the car and got back on the road.

"He's still driving," I said as I was amazed.

"He's a good driver," Kari said.

Michael drove off.

"Michael, you forgot your bummer!" I yelled.

Violet was still on speaker.

"Hello? Please don't send Michael," Violet complained.

* * *

Violet's POV

I hung up the phone. It started to get really windy out here. I saw a pathway to a forest. For 20 minutes I searched for Jack-Jack. It was so windy. Just then, a large bit of my hair gets caught on a tree branch. I struggled really hard to get free.

"Ow, this really hurts! Why do I have such long hair! Even though it looks beautiful" I complained.

I was able to free myself, but lost 3 strings of hair along the way. Just then 2 laser beams came out of nowhere and cut of the tree branch. I saw where the laser beams came from Jack-Jack's eyes, who was sitting by a giant rock. I was in shock.

"Jack-Jack, you have powers?" I asked him.

Jack blabbers. He couldn't talk yet. He was a baby.

"Jack-Jack you didn't have to run away. Mom and Dad say things that they don't mean. They were just mad at each other. They say negative things about us just because they're a bit overprotective. Jack-Jack, you're not stupid. I'm really surprised that you have powers. This will remain for the two of us ok," I told Jack-Jack.

Jack-Jack hugged me next to my head. I smiled

"Come on, let's go home," I said.

I carried Jack-Jack home. During the first couple of minutes, Jack-Jack plays with my hair. I laughed.

"Jack-Jack, please stop My hair is not a toy," I said as I laughed.

When we opened the door and I saw that my parents and little brother, Dash, were sitting in on chairs around the table.

"Jack-Jack!" The family yelled.

"We're so happy that you're home!" Mom yelled.

Mom took Jack-Jack out of my arms. Mom held Jack-Jack in her arms. Mom and Dad looked at me.

"Uh, Happy thanksgiving," I said.

I was grounded for 20 seconds, my parents both apologized and promised to never fight again. Unless, if Dad doesn't go around doing hero work. He misses doing his job.

* * *

 **I want to thank crafordbrian17 for coming up with this idea. He has a couple more ideas that I will use in future chapters. Please review.**

 **incrediblesfan: Yes, that's bad. LOL!**


	11. Baby Out the Window

**Another idea credited to crafordbrian17. I'll do 2 more chapters for this year, and then work on two other stories. I'll be back on January. I think I'll do some one-shot of Christmas and New Years.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Baby Out the Window

Violet's POV

I was on my phone texting Tony and Kari. Dash and I were watching TV in the living room. They were going over to my house to study for a science test. I hope my parents won't get in the way. I have two siblings. Jack-Jack is the baby and youngest. Dash is my little brother and has superpowers. As can you seen by his name that he has super speed. He's sort of a troublemaker. After I was finishing texting Tony and Kari. I turned around when I heard a zoom sound. When I looked back at my phone, it was gone. I looked at the right side of the tv and I saw that Dash had my phone.

"Ooh, you're texting Tonyloaf," Dash teased.

"Shut up you little insect," I threatened.

"Violet and Tony sitting in a tree," Dash began to sing.

"Alright, that's it!" I yelled.

I turned invisible and wrestled Dash onto the ground. I started to punch him. He uses his super speed to try to escape from me. I put a forcefield in front of Dash to knock him out. I laughed.

"Hey, no forcefields!" Dash yelled.

I went towards Dash. He punched me. Dash saw Jack-Jack in the middle of the fight. I didn't notice it.

"Uh, Violet, maybe we should stop," Dash requested.

"Yeah, maybe," I said sarcastically.

I swung my leg towards Dash but ended up kicking Jack-Jack. My eyes widened. The window was opened.

"What?" I said confused.

Jack-Jack flew out the window like a baseball. We were shocked. I just kicked a baby. Dash and I looked out the window. We couldn't see Jack-Jack. Dash was shocked. He turns to me.

"What?" I asked.

"You just kicked Jack-Jack out of the window," Dash yelled.

"I couldn't see who it was," I explained.

"Mom and Dad are going to ground you till you die when they find out you did," Dash teased.

"Well, if you weren't a brat about Tony," I snapped.

"You kicked him!" Dash yelled.

"No I didn't it!" I snapped.

"Yeah, you did!" Dash snapped back at me.

We went on arguing.

* * *

Dash's POV

Most times when my sister and I fight my mom uses her Elastic arms to keep us apart. Like 3 feet. My only question is that what are they teaching her at that school?

* * *

Violet's POV

"You started it!" Dash and I said at the same time.

Just then, we heard a doorbell rang. Dash used his super speed to get to the door. Dash opened the door. It was Kari and Michael. Oh, great. Michael.

"Hey guys," Michael greeted.

Michael stormed in the room.

"You ready to study?" Kari asked.

I rushed down stairs.

"Yeah. Also, why is Michael here?" I asked Kari.

"I just came in here for cake," Michael replied.

"So, you're just here?" I asked Michael.

"Most likely yes," Michael replied.

* * *

Michael's POV

I hate sugar. I didn't come here for cake. I just heard a baby screaming and I thought a thief was doing abuse to it. I really don't know how abuse works.

* * *

Kari's POV

I really just wanted to study with Violet. We have an English Language Arts test coming up tomorrow.

"Kari, you can just get set up and I'll be right there," Violet told me.

"Where are you going?" I asked Violet.

"I just needed some air," Violet replied.

"Ok," I said.

Violet went outside. Michael looked at Dash.

"Have you seen movies?" Michael asked Dash.

"Sure," Dash replied.

"What are your favorite actors and actress?" Michael asked Dash.

"Here we go," I said.

I went upstairs.

* * *

Violet POV

I went outside around the back. I saw that Jack-Jack was stuck in a bush, unconscious. I carried Jack-Jack in my arms. I walked back inside panicking.

"What did I do? What did I do? What did I do?" I asked myself while panicking.

When I got back to the kitchen Dash was holding a bag.

"What is that?" I asked Dash.

"Michael needs his happiness," Dash replied.

I put Jack-Jack on the couch. I grabbed the bag out of his hand. We both tugged it.

"What are you giving him?" I asked him loudly.

"M&Ms, Hershey Bars, and M&M's," Dash replied.

Just then, the bag flew out of our hands. The bag spilled with something. It was candy. We looked at Michael and Kari. They're eyes widen.

"CANDY!" Michael yelled for no reason.

After Kari left when we finished studying and Michael left with his so called "happiness".

* * *

Michael's POV

I really hate sugar.

* * *

Violet's POV

I went the living room. It looked like that Jack-Jack was waking up.

"I'm sorry Jack-Jack. I didn't mean to kick you," I told Jack-Jack.

I felt really guilty. I put Jack-Jack into his crib. I lay back on the couch. I checked the time on my phone. It was 10:27 PM. My hair was hanging over the side of the couch. Jack-Jack saw that I was sort of upset. I felt something playing with my hair. Something was yanking on my hair. I looked down on the edge of the couch and I saw Jack-Jack. He smiling and babbling while playing with it. Jack-Jack's yanking doesn't hurt me, he did it softly. I think it's cute. Why did I start liking having such long hair. I think he forgives me.

* * *

 **I am developing 2 stories. I'll announce 1 or 2 of them on March. Please review.**


	12. Violet's Giant Problem

**This is also from another idea credited to crafordbrian17. This will be the final chapter for the year. I'm ending it on June of 2019. I'm also working on 2 stories. One with 13 chapters, the other with 50 chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Violet's Giant Problem

Violet's POV

Dash I were going to see our Aunt Edna. She's not really our aunt. She was the costume designer for our parents. Her name is Edna Mode. Yes, the Edna Mode. Every time she makes a costume, she gets on Wikipedia. When we arrived her home, we didn't see her. I just realized she was doing a show in Europe. I noticed an invention with a note on it. It said "When I'm away take care of this invention for me. Just don't pull the trigger." I had never seen any of Edna's inventions. We took it home and I placed it in my bedroom table.

*the next day*

I woke up early. Mom told me she was going out with some friends too have some Christmas drinks. That's what she told me. I got my books on my desk, the invention was gone. I went to the living room. I saw Dash holding the invention.

"Ooh, what does this button do?" I asked curiously.

"What button?" I asked him.

"The green one," Dash replied.

"That's the trigger, you little insect," I said to him.

When he pulled the trigger 2 green glowing lighting blots aim at me and Jack-Jack. I didn't notice it, but Jack-Jack wasn't sitting on the couch watching the Outer Limits. The kaos stopped.

* * *

Dash's POV

I blacked out for a moment. I saw a giant woman. I didn't know who it was at first. Well, Violet was 1 ½ stories tall. I was shocked. I shouldn't have watched Stand By Me on my day off of school. My school is covered in snow: so I had a snow day. Violet lowers her head. Jack-Jack accidentally got covered by Violet's hair. Violet started to get frustrated.

"I said this one and I'll say it again. I hate having long hair!" Violet complained.

Violet started to get out of the living room. She tries to go through the doorway. She was struggling to get through. She was also being squished inside the room when she took every step. I tried to push her through.

"Wow, Violet. You're heavy," I complained.

"Shut up. You were the one for turning on the invention," Violet snapped.

* * *

Tony's POV

We were having a class party. I was waiting for Violet to come. Michael came into the classroom.

"Bad news guy, Violet is sick," Michael said.

Half the class groaned.

"Or she might be late," Michael updated us.

Half of the class relieved.

"We can just start the party and give her present when she gets her," Kari suggested.

"That's a great idea Kari," Michael agreed.

*time skip*

Michael's POV

Kai walked up to me.

"Hey Michael, I got a Christmas gift for you," Kai said.

He said something that I shouldn't repeat. But I just laughed and said…

"That's what she said."

* * *

Violet's POV

I heard Jack-Jack complaining in a high pitch voice. He was small and I was a giant. Jack-Jack hugged me. Am I going to be stuck like this for the rest of my life? Just then a green light came out of me and Jack-Jack. In just 3 minutes I blacked out.

Tony's POV

We were having fun. I didn't see Violet arrive. I heard Fly Away by Lenny Kravitz playing. I saw Michael drinking apple juice. He stopped drinking it.

"This is my jam. Hold this Kai," Michael said.

He handed the bottle of apple juice to Kai. Kai was confused.

"Wait, what?" Kai said confused.

Michael started to get dancing. We were all staring at him in a weird way. We were not expecting this. He started to throw things in excitement.

"Why is no one chiming in," Michael asked. **(Yes, this is a scene from Brooklyn Nine-Nine. Look, I couldn't think of anything else good.)**

We didn't respond.

"I'm just going to keep doing it until someone tells me to stop," Michael stated.

"Stop, Michael," We all yelled.

"All right," Michael responded loudly.

* * *

Violet's POV

I woke up. The room was back to its normal size. I was 5'8. I was back to normal. I told Dash and Jack-Jack not to say a word about this. After I told Dash and Jack-Jack not to say a word, I ran all the way to Edna's to return the invention. I to Edna's. The laser gate was down. Forgive her, she's really paranoid. I think. I went to by the couch of her living room and placed the invention back in its proper spot.

It was 8:30 PM. Time for me to go to bed. Kari sent me a recording of the party she recorded on her phone. I went to Jack-Jack's room to see if he was asleep. I felt something on my head. I touched the back of my hair, I felt a small child crawling on me. It was Jack-Jack. He was hiding behind the cloak of my hair.

"All right, Jack-Jack. It's time for bed," I told Jack-Jack.

I started to rock Jack-Jack asleep. I sung him a little lullaby. After he was asleep, Jack-Jack gave me a kiss on the check.

"I love you Jack-Jack," I whispered to him.

I put him in his crib. I put a blanket on him to make him feel warm. After he was asleep, I walked out of his room to go to my room. I closed the door. Well, that was one of the worst days of my life. At least it wasn't on Christmas.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas. Should I do some one-shots of the holidays. Let me know in the reviews.**


	13. Forgetting Violet

Chapter 12

Forgetting Violet

Michael's POV

"Olivia!" I yelled.

My sister, Olivia walked into the room.

"What?" Olivia asked me.

"Listen, I was buying this black dress with black heels," I replied.

"Aw, for me?" Olivia asked.

"Don't sass me," I said.

"Hey," Olivia said.

"Anyway, I clicked on this website and this ad popped up and said, 'Hey Michael Miller, check out this get offer'. It was on eBay," I continued.

Olivia looked confused.

"What's your question?" Olivia asked me.

"My question is what the hell?" I replied.

"Like how do they know who you are?" Olivia asked me.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Ok. There are these things called cookies. And if you buy something online, I will remember you. So, it will create ads for something you might want to buy something else," Olivia explained.

"So it learns information about me?" I asked trying to get it.

Olivia nodded her head.

"Seems like an invasion of privacy," I replied.

"Bro, if you think that's bad go to Google Earth and type in our address," Olivia suggested.

I typed in our address. When I typed it, the address appeared on Google Earth.

"Boom," my sister mouthed.

I was shocked. Even though I didn't look like it.

*time skip*

* * *

No one's POV

Michael went to a school dumpster a threw his computer in the dumpster. Then. He went back to the school.

* * *

Violet's POV

Tony was getting his books for history. When he closed his locker, we made contact. We had a date to see a movie. He didn't show up. You see, we scheduled our date on my brother's track race. A villain called the Underminer attack the city. My family were mange to stop the giant drill destroying city hall. The cops arrested us. They were stupid. One cop said and I'm going to quote "Supers are illegal you got a problem with that?". But my mom got this job to help supers to be legal. We got a new house. It's like the coolest house I've ever live. It's got a pool, a giant yard, and a many storage for my clothes. They looked very I was super upset about that. I had to cry in my pillow for 13 hours.

"Oh, hello," Tony said.

I couldn't think of a topic to talk about. All I could think of was my new house. Well, my family's new house.

"We're in a new house. I did right my address on your locker in premiant ink," I said starting a topic.

"Oh, was that what that was?" Tony asked looking and the writing on his locker.

"Did you forget?" I asked him.

Tony made eye contact with me once again.

"Forget what?" Tony asked me.

For a minute I explained to him about to outfit I wear. Trying to make him think that I'm not a super. Then he said three words.

"Do I know you?" Tony asked me.

I stormed out of the hallway.

* * *

Michael's POV

I witness the whole thing. I knew this thing was going to happen. I knew that Tony Brad Rydinger would forgot Violet Zoey Parr. I hope he didn't forgot the time I dared him to eat a thousand eggs. I remember a time we did safety training with PowerPoint. No one was paying attention. It's my fault for using PowerPoint. PowerPoint is boring. So I'm going to test him if he can save her. I'm not doing anything villain like. People learned in many ways that experience is the best teacher. I went to a garbage can in my classroom. I used a lighter fluid on a piece of paper. Today, smoking is going to save lives. I threw the paper in the garbage can. I ignited a flame and threw it in the garbage causing a small fire. I went out of my classroom. I acted like I didn't do anything. I stood by my classroom door. I smelled something to get their attention.

"Anyone smells anything smoky?" I asked everyone.

"Did you cook popcorn again?" Nya asked me.

Kai looked at smoke coming from the classroom.

"Oh my god!" Kai said in shock. He pointed at the door. The smoke was visible. I came from under the door.

"Fire!" Cole yelled.

"Oh my goodness. Fire! What do we do people what are the procedures?" I asked everyone loudly.

"The phones are dead!" Nya yelled trying to pick someone form the phone.

"How did that happen?" I asked.

"It's down in the hall," Cole said.

"No, we don't know that, it's probably coming from the basement," I suggested.

Kari came into the hallway were the chaos was spurring.

"Oh my god! Okay, it's happening," Kari said in shock.

"What's happening right now," Tony asked.

Everyone started moving to the hallway exit doors.

"Everyone stay calm," Kari said.

"Kari, what's happening," Tony asked.

"Stay calm, everyone," Kari said.

"What's the procedure?" I asked the class.

"Stay calm," Kari said.

"What's the procedure, everyone?" I asked everyone.

"STAY ******* CALM," Kari yelled at everyone.

"Wait, a minute," I told Kari.

"EVERYONE JUST ******* CALM DOWN!" Kari said.

Kari tried to reach the handle.

"No Kari, no. Touch the handle. If it's hot there could be a fire I the hallway," I told her.

Kari felt the handle.

"What does warm mean?" Kari asked.

The class panicked.

"Not a viable option. "What next?" I replied.

Kai ran to another exit door.

"How's the handle?" I asked Kai.

"It's warm," Kai replied.

"Another option," I suggested.

Everyone ran to the gym doors. There were exits there.

"I forgot my books," Yuka yelled.

"Leave them," Kai yelled back.

"Things can be replace, Yuka! Human lives can-" I said.

*time skip*

"Everyone ran to the gym doors. Kai and Cole did both doors.

"Ow. My hand. Jesus, that's hot!" Cole yelled.

"Oh, this one's hot too!" Kai yelled said he touched the other door.

"All right, we're trapped! Everyone for himself!" Kari yelled.

*time skip*

I lid a small firecracker and threw it by the exit doors. Everyone screamed when they heard the small firecracker got off.

"What is that?!" Lloyd asked.

"THE FIRE IS SHOOTING AT US!" Kai yelled.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD IS GOING ON?!" Nya asked.

I turned on the fire alarm.

*time skip*

After for a brief 3 minutes, I blew an airhorn. "Attention, students of Western View Junior High, this has been a test of our emergency preparedness," I told the crowd.

"Wait what?" Tony asked.

"Fire not real. This was a training exercise. So, what have we learned?" I asked the crowd.

Just then, Yuka collapsed on the floor.

"Oh, come on, Yuka, it's not real. Don't have a heart attack," I told her.

Kari went up to her.

"You will not die. You will not die. Yuka. YUKA! TRUMP WILL NOT WIN SECOND TERM. YOU ARE A BEAUTFUL GIRL, YUKA! I'm gonna give her mouth to mouth," Kari yelled.

"No, don't give her mouth to mouth on this one," Tony said.

Kari put a wallet in her mouth.

"Don't swallow it! DON'T SWALLOW IT!," Kari yelled.

Tony and Kai pulled Kari away from Yuka.

"I'm saving her," Kari said.

*time skip*

* * *

Violet's POV

My father, Michael, and I had a little talk about the fire test.

"You can't just do a fire test over one simple thing," My dad told me.

"One simple thing. Tell that to the guy who told a guy about a kid seeing a superhero a erasing his memory of it but accidentally his own daughter," I said to my father.

"Wow. You're good," my father said to me.

"First of all, I did not kill anyone. Yuka was attacked by her own heart. From what the doctors said she should be out in a few weeks," Michael stated.

"Did you shout fire?" Dad asked Michael.

"Yes. I shouted fire. I shouted many things. I also shouted instructions of how to get out of the building," Michael replied.

"You know what, I think the time has come," My dad said.

"What?' I asked him.

"Michael is leaving Western View Junior High," My dad said.

Michael was the best teacher that I ever had. Ever though he was over the top, I was a good friend. Was that wired to say.

Michael's POV

I'm leaving to travel. I think many of my students didn't like me.. I guess that's why my class call me that Jean Doumanian of the ******* school.

* * *

 **Sorry, if I haven't been updating in a while. Don't worry, there was no FanFiction writer's strike. I had some issue at school. Not with a teacher, with a kid who was so mean to me. But he's gone now. Also, I've been writing stories. Which I am now** **announcing.**

 **Ok. Let's get this started. First of, want to talk about my first story, Harumi's Nightmares. Yeah, about the last parts, a classmate made into horror stuff. Thankfully, my parents got me out of it. So that explains everything. Also, you're asking why does this kid write. I'll tell you why I write. I write to create a world. A world I hope that you'll love. I look at some stories and I think of them as masterpieces. Such as Ninjago High School Heroes and Violet Valor. Those stories inspired me. As well as movies. So that covers my past stories. Now here comes what's going to happen.**

 **Here it is. Two new stories. Now I will put references in one of them. My first story is The Wolves of Mercy Falls. For those of you who don't know, it's about werewolves. So I picked my favorite character Olivia as the protagonist. Olivia was not the main character in the books, her friend Grace was. I just love the name of Olivia. I won't tell you about the plot, you'll have to guess. Next story, Ninjago. I know you're like "Why Ninjago?". Because I want to express my vision of Ninjago. I guess I will tell you what I will be based on. My Ninjago story is based on the Oni Trilogy. I mean Sons of Garmadon was a masterpiece. Then, Hunted came, and off course the show got even better. Then, March of the Oni came out, in some countries. Now, after the trilogy, I decided to make my version of it but in different ways. I won't tell you how. You'll have to keep in touch with my account. For Wolves in Mercy Falls, I will see you in May. And for Ninjago, I will see you in July. I hope you'll read.**


	14. Leaving

p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: left;"I know this chapter is short but the shorter the better./p  
hr /  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;"Chapter 13/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;"Leaving/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;"Violet's POV/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Yeah. Michael left. I'm actually upset about that. He was the only person, I knew who can make my life better. I'm going to miss Michael. Congratulations universe. You win./p  
hr /  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;"No one's POV/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Michael got to the airport where he would leaving Metroville and go to New York to teach school. He spun in a circle./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""I'm going to miss this place," Michael said./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Michael took a mic box out of his shirt./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""This is going to feel so good getting this of my chest," Michael said./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Michael then handed to someone./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""That's what she said," Michael said unlaudable./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Michael then walked to a terminal gate./p  
hr /  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"I am done with Schools and Supers. As you've heard I'm writing two new stories. My two new stories are coming up in May and July. I hoped you enjoyed Schools and Supers./p 


End file.
